sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Copper Elf
When the Elves were created by the god Aarûn, he chose to separate them into five distinct groups. These ethnic divisions helped the Elven people thrive in the various regions they called home. The Copper Elves were the first of these groups; dwelling deep within the pristine forests and untamed wilds of the world, they earned much of the knowledge that the Elves still hold from ancient times. Copper Elves, or Wood Elves as they are often called, are the eldest of the Elven people. While they tend to avoid contact with outsiders, they are a complicated people with an intricate and engaging culture. Copper Elves will sometimes wear tattoos in the shape of various animals to designate their clan or house. Like other Elves, Copper Elves are highly skilled with magic and naturally agile. Because of their desire to protect ancient Elven traditions, Copper Elves are very frequently left with the responsibility of protecting Elven artifacts. Copper Elves may seem aloof and superior, but that is not generally the case. Copper Elves are often highly judgmental of others because they have observed the treachery of the younger races over the years and would rather avoid them. Copper Elves make no distinctions between the genders in everyday life. Warrior or wizard, a Copper Elf adult is ultimately an individual who is expected to contribute to the wellbeing of the community to the best of their ability, regardless of gender. However, these expectations shift dramatically under certain circumstances. Copper Elven women who have children are expected to care for them regardless of what their responsibilities may have been prior to motherhood. Additionally, even the most battle-hardened Copper Elf ranger is expected to learn the intricate dances and rules of etiquette associated with the Copper Elves’ complicated social rituals. Female Copper Elves are expected to be as elegant and comely as a wood nymph during feasts, weddings and similar celebrations, while little is expected of male Copper Elves outside of the usual rugged and utilitarian clothing they wear regularly. There are a few Copper Elves who oppose these traditions, and similarly, there are some who wish the separation would be more permanent. Copper Elven settlements are situated all over the world; all of them in wooded or untamed wilderness areas. Generally, Copper Elves thrive in temperate climates, preferring to remain in the northern areas of the world. Because of the variable climate of their homeland, Copper Elves tend to wear utilitarian clothing that will last them for an extended period despite heavy wear. Despite this simplistic approach to everyday clothing, Copper Elves will often craft extremely fine formalwear for special functions, causing such garments to be highly valued by outsiders. Copper Elves will generally wear leather and heavy cloth armor when they engage in combat, since armors made with these materials are easier to care for in the wilderness. Copper Elves generally prefer archery, since they respect few of their opponents enough to engage in melee with them voluntarily. When they do engage in close-combat, Copper Elves will often choose longswords, rapiers and spears to deal with any enemies. Generally speaking these weapons are so prevalent that Copper Elven smiths will not craft anything else unless it is a special request. Copper Elves are masters of guerilla warfare, and will often harass an enemy at range before closing with them to finish them off. Copper Elven spellcasters do use Arcane magic from time to time, but many of them prefer to make use of Nature magic to battle their enemies. While Copper Elves are no longer considered rare, they do tend to avoid the trappings of civilized life. A Copper Elf will usually make their home in a remote cabin, or spend the night beneath the stars rather than staying the night in a cramped inn room in the city. Many Copper Elves are traditionalists and are loyal followers of Aarûn, though this does not stop many of them from at least paying regular tribute to Eäminn, Fënrir, or Jolarä because of the obvious associations to the wildlands. Copper Elves and Chatûl often share an intuitive understanding of one another due to their intimate relationship with the natural places of the world. Copper Elves can frequently be found seeking solace in a Chatûl temple, and Copper Elven followers of Jolarä are frequently allowed to worship alongside the Chatûl devotees of the Huntress, an honor reserved for a select few. In recent years, Copper Elven bands have developed a rather close kinship with the Derew Orcs. This is believed to also be a direct result of their shared relationship with the wilderness and the woodlands. Copper Elves loathe Blood Orcs for their incorrigible and violent behavior. Blood Orcs burn and pillage with little regard for the surrounding woodlands, for this reason and many others, Copper Elves will not hesitate to cut down Blood Orcs on sight. Copper Elf characters need only wear pointed ears to distinguish themselves as Elves. Copper Elves frequently wear leather armor, earth toned fabrics (such as greens and browns), with an accent of fur or animal hide. Copper Elves are reserved and watchful, but fierce when they commit to a cause. When playing a Copper Elf, it would be best to act as if you are always watching things from afar, waiting until just the right time to act. In Copper Elven society, a keen sense of perception is an invaluable asset. Copper Elf characters do not require a substantial amount of preparation to play. Since the only costume requirement is the pointed ears that are common among all Elven people, if you wish for your character to really stand out as a Copper Elf, it may be in your best interest to add tribal markings or tattoos to your costume. Generally Copper Elves will wear tribal markings in the image of their clan’s totem, or perhaps even in the image of a personal totem they have discovered a connection with. Category:Races Category:Elven Lore